Kitten's Travel
by How You Been
Summary: Hermione is thrown back into the Marauder's era and now must learn to live with the marauders and the fact that she could save nearly everyone who she encounter's lives. Hermione must deal with Voldemort, Slytherins and two Gryffindors who seem quite keen on wooing her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a new story that I am writing because after reading so many amazing ones I decided to write one of my own.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not using this to make any money what so ever.**

* * *

**Marauders year = 1977**  
**Golden trio year = 1997**

* * *

**September 1st 1997**

The lustrous crimson train whistled as the clock struck 11. Steam rose from the train in a dark grey hue. Platform 9 ¾ was packed full of loving parents and caregivers waving happily to their loved ones and friends who practically hung out of the windows of the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione Jean Granger took one last look out of the window as the train started moving, jerking her forward slightly. Unburdened by her luggage Hermione moved down the carriage searching for her friends or an empty carriage whichever came first. Hermione was looking forward to going back to her home away from home, where she was entering her seventh year of magical schooling. She wandered down the carriage lost in thought, reaching her friends compartment.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called out urgently drawing Hermione from her far away daze a mere second and step too late.

Hermione took a single step forward, banging into someone.

"Watch where you're going Granger." Draco Malfoy's cruel voice spat as he sneered down at her, him towering over her 5'5 height.

Hermione scrambled to move away from Malfoy only to bang into someone else.

"Hermione, when did you get so clumsy?" Ron asked from behind her, tugging her upwards violently from her place on the floor.

"I honestly have no idea," said Hermione huffing whilst moving into the compartment, "Now ferret if you have no business here leave."

"How dare you, you're nothing but a filthy little mudblood who has no place in this world or any for that matter!" He sneered brandishing his wand as did his two cronies behind him.

Not even ten seconds later Hermione was the only one without a wand drawn but she was also standing right in the middle.

The end of Draco's wand started lighting a faint red, preparing to fire a spell, Ron looked ready to fire a jinx of his own at Draco as did Harry.

"Hermione move!" Ron shouted.

Two spells hit Hermione at the same time and she fell to the floor unconscious, for ten silent seconds nothing happened. All of the boys tore their gaze away from Hermione's body to glare murderously at each other. Ron and Draco growled at each other, clearly ready to attack again forgetting about Hermione's unconscious form on the ground between them. No one noticed when Hermione's body started glowing and lifting into the air spinning. A loud pop came from where Hermione had once been.

"Where's Hermione? What did you do to her?" Harry shouted as he noticed that Hermione was no longer there.

"I did nothing Potter and it's not like it's a bad thing one less stinking mudblood to deal with." Draco sneered as he walked away slightly hesitantly.

* * *

**September 1st 1977**

The late afternoon sun showered into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, that since first year had been dubbed the "marauder's compartment". Four boys and one fiery red headed girl sat in the compartment basking in the sun and company.

"Potter, we need to go the Heads compartment to meet McGonagall for our briefing." The fiery redhead said.

"Come on then Evans." A tall, lanky, messy haired James Potter said as he trudged out of the compartment.

"Can you actually believe that Prongs of all people was made Head Boy?"

"No Padfoot, I can't, I mean he wasn't even a prefect and everyone knows that you have to have been a prefect otherwise you can't be Head Boy." Remus grumbled.

"Well Moony, I see that you need to learn about Prongs all over again, he doesn't follow the rules." Sirius remarked.

"Another reason why he shouldn't be Head Boy, he has broken nearly all of the school rules and usually has at least two detentions a week!"

"And then if he wasn't the Head Boy who would be? You?" Sirius joked.

"Padfoot does have a good point Remus, you break nearly all of the same rules as James."

"I know Wormy" Remus sighed.

"I told you not to call me Wormy! It's Wormtail!" He exclaimed.

Sirius and Remus laughed, the former reaching beside him to ruffle Peter's hair.

"Sorry Peter." Remus apologised.

"Did you guys go into Zonko's Joke Shop over the holidays, they had these new wicked pranks that I can't wait to try!" Sirius said relieving any of the tension in the room.

"What prank did you get?" Remus asked enthusiastically.

"Well, it was that one where you throw powder at someone and then you can choose what to make them do, I was thinking about trying it out on Snape." Sirius explained mischievously.

"I got to go." Peter squeaked as he scurried out of the compartment.

"I wonder where he is always going to." Remus commented before proceeding to pick up the once forgotten tomb beside him and read.

"He leaves a lot doesn't he?" Sirius replied questioningly.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed, thoughts of Wormtail always leaving was long forgotten in the boy's minds. A blinding, bright white light filled the compartment and a slightly battered girl landed unceremoniously on the hard floor. Brown hair was splayed out, like a halo around her angelic face. Her nose was splattered with freckles, her skin holding the last remains of a summer tan. Remus's and Sirius's attention immediately drawn to the girl, both blown away and captivated by her beauty, concern filled both of their minds as she twitched on the ground.

A groan of pain came from the ground as her eyes fluttered open, "Sirius, Remus?" She asked before fainting again.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! If you could please tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated. I wasn't quite so sure of the time that the marauders went to Hogwarts so I just went with 20 years before the Golden Trio did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter!  
I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has ****favorited, followed and reviewed this story it means so much to me. :)**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**  
_

_A blinding, bright white light filled the compartment and a slightly battered girl landed unceremoniously on the hard floor. Brown hair was splayed out, like a halo around her angelic face. Her nose was splattered with freckles, her skin holding the remains of a summer tan._  
_Remus's and Sirius's attention was immediately drawn to the girl, both blown away by her beauty._  
_A groan of pain came from the ground as her eyes fluttered open, "Sirius, Remus?" She asked before fainting again._

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

My leg twitched, sending flares of pain to dance through my body. A groan escaping from my mouth as I tried to move again, my body resting against a cold floor, my eyes closed. Doing the best to ignore the pain circulating around my body I push myself up from the ground and back into reality. My eyes flutter open as I move, wincing as the sharp jolts of pain going through my body seemed to get electrified.

Two faces hovered over mine, one with a black curtain of curly hair and the other with short and sandy brown hair. It only took a moment to register who the faces belonged to.

"Dead. Am I dead?" I asked panicked, fearing for the worst.

"No love, why would you be dead?" The young Sirius Black asked.

"Because you're dead." I said dubiously.

"No love, I'm alive." He replied.

"No, you are dead!" I said getting increasingly frustrated.

"I'm not dead, I think I would know if I was dead!" He stated getting frustrated himself.

"I saw you die! Just over a year ago." I wailed hysterically.

Remus moved behind me, giving me an awkward but comforting pat on the back.

"I did not-" Sirius started, stopping when he saw the death glare he was receiving from Remus.

"What's your name?" Remus asked soothingly.

"Hermione" I choked out, tears ran down my face, I slunk down further to the ground.

"Well Hermione, could you tell us what year it is?" Remus asked, still rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"It's 1997, are you alright Professor?" I asked.

"You're crazy! It's 1977 you-"

"Sirius, would you kindly shut up! This girl is obviously from the future and is slightly confused and not in need of your rather harsh comments." Remus scolded, turning to me he continued, "Do you know how you got here Hermione?"

"All I remember is two spells hitting me." I replied.

_**No one's POV**_

"Hermione, do you want us to take you to Professor McGonagall?" Sirius asked awkwardly after spotting the Gryffindor emblem on Hermione's robe.

Hermione looked upwards to see Sirius' hand extended towards her, ready to help her up. She nodded mutely, grabbing his hand and hauling herself to her feet. Anxiety was written across her face. Remus gently took her hand guiding her out of the compartment, Sirius following behind ignoring all the curious glances and hateful glares that were sent to Hermione.

Hermione's head whipped around anxiously looking at everything fearfully while still taking in the familiar view from outside.

"It'll be okay Hermione, there's nothing to worry about." Sirius murmured softly.

Hermione calmed at his words, some of her anxiety fading as the trio journeyed to McGonagall's compartment.

Five minutes later found the trio standing in McGonagall's compartment with her standing and staring in disbelief.

"You… You're from the future?" McGonagall stuttered, falling backwards to the couch she had vacated less than five minutes ago.

"Yes Professor, about twenty years." Hermione answered politely to the stammering witch in front of her.

Professor McGonagall stood up, putting her appearance back together again, brushing invisible specks of dust from her rumpled robes.

"Well we will have to sort this out won't we Miss …" McGonagall stopped, realising that she did not know the witches name.

"Hermione Granger, Professor," Hermione supplied, "But for the time being I think that my name is something we should keep between us, don't you think?"

"I say that you keep your fist name Miss Granger, but take on a different last name, perhaps you could use McGonagall and then we could say that you are my niece and I am your great aunt. You have come to live with me at Hogwarts because your family was attacked and they now feel that it is safer for you to be at Hogwarts with me. How does that sound?" McGonagall suggested with a small smile.

"Oh that would be lovely Professor" Hermione gushed. "Does that mean I can go to Hogwarts?"

"Why of course my dear, what year are you in?"

"I am a seventh year."

"Messrs Black and Lupin, please welcome the new Gryffindor seventh year, who will be joining you in your classes." Professor McGonagall said, pride evident in her voice.

Sirius and Remus grinned towards Hermione who was looking more comfortable, knowing that she was in safe hands and was getting to continue her education as a Gryffindor.

"Now, Mr Black and Mr Lupin you will go along with this cover story we have created and not tell anyone about her true identity. Miss McGonagall please report to Professor Dumbledore's office when we arrive at Hogwarts, we will go over final details there." Professor McGonagall said snapping back into her strict teacher persona. "If that is all, I will see you later Miss McGonagall."

Remus, Hermione and Sirius walked quickly down the train aisle to their original 'marauder's' compartment to find it containing the remaining marauders and the current head girl.

"Hey Sirius, Remus who is that?" James questioned, pointing to Hermione who was nervously standing in the doorway.

Sirius put an arm around Hermione's waist, tugging her into the compartment with a smile as he introduced her, "This is Miss Hermione McGonagall."

Lily leaned forward in curiosity, sitting on the edge of her seat, pushing her red hair behind her shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor McGonagall would you?"

"She's my great aunt."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story, I am hoping that I can update every few weeks but school has been quite hectic recently so I will try my best.  
Please review, favorite and follow this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry that this has taken awhile, I have been facing a few challenges recently and it has been hard to get practically anything done but I thought that you deserved an update! I'm sorry that it is so short!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Hey Sirius, Remus who is that?" James questioned, pointing to Hermione who was nervously standing in the doorway._

_Sirius put an arm around Hermione's waist, tugging her into the compartment with a smile as he introduced her, "This is Miss Hermione McGonagall."_

_Lily leaned forward in curiosity, sitting on the edge of her seat, pushing her red hair behind her shoulder, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor McGonagall would you?"_

_"She's my great aunt."_

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

"McGonagall has a niece?" James spluttered.

"Apparently and don't be rude Ja.. Potter." Lily said curtly, "I'm Lily Evans, its nice to meet you Hermione. May I call you Hermione?" Lily transferred her glare from James landing it on Hermione before changing it to be a welcoming smile.

Hermione smiled towards Lily and shyly nodded her head.

James stood, extending his hand to Hermione.

"James Potter at your service Miss Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter" Hermione said, extending her hand to James.

"Peter Pettigrew" He introduced shyly raising his hand.

"Hermione McGonagall, nice to meet you." Disgust welled up inside of Hermione as she resisted the urge to recoil from the proffered hand being held out to her.

An awkward silence broke through the compartment after Hermione tentatively shook Peter's hand.

"So… Hermione, why are you coming to Hogwarts so late?" Lily asked.

"Yea, you must be like, the first transfer we've ever had!" James chimed in excitedly from beside Lily.

"Um… Well, my family thought it would be safer for me to live with McGonagall now, which means that I have to go to Hogwarts." Hermione said looking down at the ground.

As she spoke Sirius rubbed his hand up and down her arm comforting her.

"Oh… um…" Lily stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

Remus held out his hand to Hermione, ready to pull her into the seat next to the one he had sat in.

"Hermione, you will absolutely love Hogwarts!" Lily gushed.

"I heard that it has one of the largest libraries in the whole of magical Britain, I can't wait to get in there and read."

"Finally, another girl who sees the value of books over make up" Lily sighed, clearly relieved. "Wait you aren't obsessed with fashion and makeup are you? Please don't be!" Lily continued dramatically.

Laughter rang around the compartment, Hermione clutching at her stomach, feeling more and more like she could find a home in the different era.

Gasping for breath Hermione finally managed an answer to Lily, who had launched herself at Hermione's feet during her monologue, "Don't worry Lily, books and learning over anything else."

"Thank God!" Lily said throwing herself at Hermione, hugging her. "I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."

More laughter rang through the compartment as any remaining tension towards Hermione disappeared.

"So Hermione, tell us about yourself?" James said.

"Um… I like books and learning. Gosh, gee.. um.. I don't really know what else to say" Hermione trailed off sheepishly.

"Why don't we play truth or dare, so we can get to know you and you can get to know us?" Sirius suggested, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Meh." Remus murmured.

"Yea, that would be cool." Hermione and Lily said in unison, everyone in the compartment looked at the pair strangely, all getting a shrug in response.

"Playing would be fun, don't ya think Pete?" James asked.

"Don't call me that!" Peter squeaked.

"Sorry Peter, but do you want to play?" James apologised.

"No, I've got to go." He muttered darkly, quickly leaving his seat beside Remus and the compartment.

An awkward silence passed through the carriage, all that could be heard was the roaring of the train moving fast paced on the tracks.

"Well then… , do you want to go first?" Lily said uncertainly, two minutes later.

"Okay." Hermione paused, looking around the small compartment, her eyes settling on a target. "Sirius… truth or dare?"

"Dare."

An evil smile appeared on Hermione's face, "Sirius, for the rest of the game, I dare you to perform any dare you dare someone else." Sniggers came from everyone apart from Sirius.

"But 'Mione, how am I supposed to be mean now?" Sirius whined.

Hermione's sniggers stopped at the familiar nickname, "Wh-what did you just call me?"

"'Mione, I thought you needed a nickname and it just fit, is something wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, it just reminded me of something. Come on Sirius, who is your victim?" Abruptly changing the topic.

"Um… The lovely Lily Evans, truth or dare?"

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading, again I'm sorry that it is short!  
If anyone has ideas for dares that they can play on the train, maybe one involving them going to the Slytherin compartment and seeing Peter? And of course I need ideas for truth questions!  
Please follow, favourite and review. Thank you for reading!  
P.S: As they are getting closer to Hogwarts what kind of position do you think Dumbledore should take?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit off this story.  
A.N: Its my 15th birthday on the 21st, thats tomorrow!  
Wow it has been a long time, sorry about that! :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"_But 'Mione, how am I supposed to be mean now?" Sirius whined._

_Hermione's sniggers stopped at the familiar nickname, "Wh-what did you just call me?"_

"_Mione, I thought you needed a nickname and it just fit, is something wrong?" He asked uncertainly._

"_No, it just reminded me of something. Come on Sirius, who is your victim?" Abruptly changing the topic._

"_Um… The lovely Lily Evans, truth or dare?"_

* * *

"Truth… there is absolutely no way I am trusting you with a dare, even if you have to do it as well!"

"Well then, shall I start of nice? Nah! Do you currently have a crush on someone?" He smirked, winking in her direction adding: "You can tell me if it is me love, I won't mind."

"No, it is not you! I'll have you know that I have higher standards than that!" Lily shrieked.

"What? So our Jamesy here then" Sirius grinned.

"That is none of your business and to answer your question I do have a crush on someone" Lily said hotly.

The train roared as it speed along the track, increasing it's speed as the tension in the compartment became thicker.

"Truth or dare Hermione?" Lily said directing all the curious glances from her to Hermione.

"Um… truth?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Why is everyone picking truth?" James asked exasperatedly.

"Only two people have picked truth, and only three people have been asked! Continue Lily." Remus said.

"Hermione... do you… um… What's a good truth for someone that you know nothing about?" Lily asked the remaining marauders.

"Start simple ; ask her what her favourite colour is" Sirius supplied.

"Okay, Hermione what is your favourite colour?" Lily asked dramatically serious, failing an attempt to raise one of her eyebrows questioningly. Laughter rang through the compartment and filled the corridor as Lily stopped what she was doing, now looking confused.

"Lily, please don't ever do that again" Hermione gasped out through her laughter.

"Do what?" She asked.

Hermione delicately raised one eyebrow, both answering Lily's question and saying 'do you really need to ask'.

"Anyways, my favourite colour is gold. James, truth or dare, or shall we just skip to dare after all your complaints?"

"I'm no chicken! Hit me with your best shot."

Hermione smirked "I dare you to only speak in dramatic 'one liners' for the rest of the day."

"What?" James spluttered.

"You know, 'I'll be back' kinda stuff." Hermione laughed.

"It shall be done." James silenced the hysterical answer. "Sirius, you are the chosen one. "

"Well then… Dare!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Dress in a tutu for the rest of the day and ask to make a speech after the first years have been sorted."

"Okay!" Sirius hyped as he transformed his pants into a sparkly, bright pink tutu. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Sirius stood from his seat, slinging his robe over his shoulder, only to have it fall down again.

"I dare you and I to sing a song for the first years." Sirius announced after a dramatic, anticipating silence.

Hermione rose from her seat, acting regal. "Sir Sirius, shall we go and practise?"

"Of course milady." Offering his arm to Hermione, the pair skipped out of the room.

"I guess we're done with the game now." James assumed.

"Nah, just because they left doesn't mean we have to stop." Lily said as she shot James a shy smile.

* * *

_With Sirius and Hermione_

Breathless Sirius and Hermione panted their way into an empty compartment. During their skipping search for a compartment they found that a) looking was tiring, b) they didn't like looking, c) skipping is definitely exercise and d) the only empty compartments were at the other end of the train.

"So… what song would you like to do?" Sirius asked as he sat across from Hermione. "Do you know Dancing Queen." He continued.

"Yea, my parents sent me the lyrics for my birthday last year. Do you want to sing that?" Hermione said, thinking back to her last birthday.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sat in the Great Hall surrounded by the chattering students. Silently reading the Daily Prophet while waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny to show._

_Hermione became immersed in the reports of what was happening in the outside world that she only noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny when the seventh exaggerated cough sounded._

"_Wha-what?" Hermione asked_

"_Happy birthday!"The trio sitting across from her exclaimed loudly in unison._

_Three gifts were pushed towards her._

"_You shouldn't have." Hermione said, reaching for the gifts anyway._

_First was a small, square, flat box from Harry, inside was a delicate charm bracelet that held multiple charms representing their life at Hogwarts and all the adventures. Reaching across the table Harry was tugged into a bone crushing hug._

"_Thank you Harry, it's beautiful." Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes, expressing the beauty and feelings that the bracelet gave her more than any words could._

_Ron's gift was next, predictably it was a book about Quidditch, everyone had a laugh about Hermione being the one to read it. Ginny had given Hermione a scrapbook of her time at Hogwarts and the Burrow._

"_I love it Ginny."_

"_Its from the whole family." She said modestly._

_Hermione sat appreciating the gifts she was given as the owl post arrived, dropping two letters in front of her._

_Reaching out, gently Hermione picked up the first letter._

"_Its from the Ministry of Magic, wonder what they want?" Hermione questioned, getting three shrugs in response._

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**It is the ministry's honour to congratulate you on your 17th birthday. You are now a witch of legal age, the trace has been removed from you and your wand. Please remember to be responsible with magic, keep in mind the statute of secrecy and don't use magic in the muggle world.  
Once again congratulations on your coming of age.**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

"_I'm free of the trace!" Hermione cheered, now reaching for the second letter she assumed to be from her parents._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!  
It is still sad that we can't be with you on your birthday but we know that you will have a brilliant birthday with your friends at Hogwarts.  
We still remember the first letter you sent us, how you said that you had no friends and would never be able to make any with the people at Hogwarts, look how that has changed.  
There is a very special present waiting for you when you get home, heres a hint its a car! As we can't send that over to you we have simply enclosed the lyrics to one of your favourite songs, Dancing Queen, we feel that it is quite appropriate for the occasion.  
Have a happy birthday and write us soon.**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Mum and Dad**_

_The lyrics fell out of the envelope, making Hermione smile and play the song in her head._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**A.N: This will be the last update you will get for about two weeks as I am going on holiday so happy christmas! :)  
Thank you for reading this chapter, if you have anything you think Sirius should say in his speech write it in a review.**


End file.
